A method which involves intravenously administering bone marrow cells of mononuclear cell fractions obtained from the bone marrow of a patient to the patient has been developed as part of regenerative medicine to treat cranial nerve disease such as cerebral infarction, spinal cord injury and demyelinating disease (Patent Literature 1). This treatment method is easy to practice from the viewpoint of administering the cells to the vein without directly administering the cells to an affected area and, advantageously, can be performed conveniently in general medical settings.
For such a treatment method, it is important to secure bone marrow cells in an amount sufficient for intravenous administration to a patient. Examples of such techniques can include a system which involves collecting bone marrow cells from a patient, then directly acquiring the bone marrow cells in an aseptic manner or liquid-tightly acquiring the bone marrow cells, and administering the cells to the patient (Patent Literature 2), and a method which involves culturing bone marrow cells contained in a collected bone marrow fluid in a medium containing heparin or human serum (Patent Literature 3). According to the previous reports, bone marrow cells are preferably cultured using the serum of a patient who is a donor of the bone marrow cells, from the viewpoint of compatibility and safety (Patent Literatures 4, 5, and 6).